<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is You by AdorabloodthirstyKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273653">Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty'>AdorabloodthirstyKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>No one should look that good in a cheesy dollar store Santa hat, Gavin thought grumpily, watching Nines untangle the Christmas lights and laugh with his mother. He took another sip of his eggnog and absolutely didn't blush when Nines met his eye and grinned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gavin brings his partner home for Christmas, expecting plenty of embarrassment and awkwardness. He never would have expected how well it went in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts">feistymuffin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did I work on this instead of the December prompt fic I've been neglecting for the last couple days? yes but it was worth it. merry Christmas hun, I hope you like this cute little Christmas fic c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin sighed, closing the files cluttering his computer screen and shoving back from his desk, hoping to get some space from the ever-growing pile of case files. It was three days into Christmas, and his last working day was quickly coming to a close. He rubbed his burning eyes, sighing as his head tipped back against the uncomfortable back of his chair. He was only rewarded a moment of peace before his chair shook, feeling the light brush of someone's hand pushing his chair, shaking him until he opened his eyes. He glared at Tina's chin, her smiling face upside down from his vantage point and far too cheerful for him this late in the work day.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Gavin."</p><p>Gavin grunted back, too tired to reply. Tina rolled her eyes, still smiling as she took hold of the back of his chair again and spun him around to face her properly.</p><p>"Come on, Scrooge. We get a full week away from this hellhole. I'd say that's a pretty good reason to celebrate."</p><p>"I'd almost rather be here. At Least then I'd have something to do besides go to church and get a lecture from my mother about meeting Mr. Right again."</p><p>Tina winced in sympathy. "She still hasn't given that up, huh?"</p><p>Gavin rolled his eyes. "Not a chance. I know she means well but when the hell would I have time for a relationship?" he muttered, moving to tidy his mess of a desk and give him something to do, something else to focus on besides the impending holiday with his mother. He loved his mother, truly, but Linda Reed was not a woman that was easily deterred. She had been having the same conversation with Reed since after his first serious relationship in college ended, and had made it known time and again that she wanted Gavin to settle down eventually. Unfortunately for Gavin and his mother, that was much easier said than done.</p><p>Tina smirked, leaning back against the corner of his desk. "I mean, I can think of a certain relationship you've put plenty of time and energy into," she hummed, eyes flickering to the desk across from him and back, brows bobbing up and down as Gavin's head tipped back with an even longer groan.</p><p>Tina, of course, was referring to Nines. Gavin pointedly did not look toward his partner's desk, glaring up at Tina before standing and grabbing her by the elbow to steer her away from his desk and away from any listening ears. He knew Nines wouldn't eavesdrop on them on purpose, but he was a supercomputer with eyes and ears. Of course he would notice if they were talking about him, and Gavin wasn't keen on him overhearing this particular conversation. He pulled Tina around a corner into the kitchen area, whirling on her as she finally pulled her arm from his grasp.</p><p>"Can we <em>please </em>not talk about that shit when he's right fucking there? I don't want him getting the wrong idea." He kept his voice low, hoping the general noise of the surrounding desks would drown out their conversation.</p><p>"What? That you actually like him? Because I was almost certain that that was true."</p><p>"Just because I don't hate his guts anymore doesn't mean I'm in love with him, Tina."</p><p>"Yeah, except for the fact that you totally are. You might be able to hide it from him but you've never been able to hide shit from me, Gavin." Tina crossed her arms, head tipped back defiantly. Gavin sighed. Sometimes he really wished his best friend wasn't so good at reading him.</p><p>"It doesn't matter how I feel about him, Tina. Nothing is happening between us and I doubt it ever will."</p><p>"It would if you would get your head out of your ass and just ask him out already."</p><p>Gavin bit back another groan, shutting his eyes and taking a long, deep breath.</p><p>"You know I can't do that."</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, Tina's face was the picture of sympathy. "And you know you can if you let yourself try. You're the only one in your way here, Gav."</p><p>Gavin didn't reply. He didn't want to get into this with her again.</p><p>"Have a good Christmas, Tina," he hummed, brushing past her and back to his desk to grab his jacket and keys. He was just beginning to think he'd be able to get out of the precinct without incident when the last person he wanted to speak to at this moment turned to him with familiar, ice blue eyes.</p><p>"Have a good holiday, Gavin."</p><p>Gavin swallowed past the tightness in his throat that always appeared when Nines used his first name. It had been months and he still wasn't used to it; he wasn't sure if he ever would be. Gavin nodded, his mouth curling up on one side without his permission. "You too, Nines. Any idea what you'll do with your time off?"</p><p>Nines shrugged, a gesture so fluid and human that it always made Gavin smile despite himself. "Not really. I might visit Connor and Hank for a couple days, but other than that I have no plans."</p><p>Gavin nodded, opening his mouth to say something vaguely reassuring when his mother's ringtone rang out from his jacket pocket, making him huff as he pulled his phone from his jacket.</p><p>"Hey, Ma."</p><p>"Hey sweetheart! I was just calling to see when you were coming down."</p><p>Gavin rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile as he leaned back against his desk, settling in for his conversation with his mother. He just hoped she wouldn't keep him on the phone for an hour like she so often did.</p><p>"I'll be in tomorrow, probably around five."</p><p>"Sounds good, hun. Will Nines be driving with you? I thought I could keep my car in the garage so you guys can park in the drive."</p><p>Gavin frowned, brows furrowed in confusion as his gaze moved to Nines, still sitting quietly at his desk.</p><p>"Why would Nines be coming?"</p><p>Nines met Gavin's gaze, brows furrowed inquisitively. Gavin wondered if he was pretending to be oblivious of his mother's voice. He was sure Nines would more than likely be able to hear her clearly, even from a few feet away.</p><p>"I want to finally meet him! You've been going on and on about your boyfriend for months now and I just thought-"</p><p>"Ma, wait-"</p><p>"- would be so nice to have him over, have him come with us to mass if he'd like. You boys can help me hand out gifts to the neighbors and you can stay in your old room-"</p><p>"Ma, Nines isn't-"</p><p>"- but if he's got other plans I understand, I just thought it would be a good time to finally meet him, you know?"</p><p>"Ma!"</p><p>"What is it, Gavin?"</p><p>"Ma, Nines is my <em>partner</em>. He's not my boyfriend."</p><p>Gavin blinked, hoping his blush wasn't obvious as his mother snorted on the other end of the line. He could picture her clearly, waving away the suggestion as if it were the most absurd thing she'd ever heard in her life.</p><p>"Honey, I've known you your whole life. You may be smart and you may have all that police training but you're never gonna be able to lie to your mother."</p><p>"Ma-"</p><p>"I'm excited to see you sweetheart, and Nines too, if he's coming. It'll be so nice to have you back home."</p><p>Gavin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.</p><p>"And I'm so excited to finally meet Nines, you have no idea. Just let me know if he needs any special accommodations." The sound of the house phone ringing cut his mother's babbling off, and before Gavin could try to explain his mother was already saying a rushed goodbye.</p><p>"I'm sorry sweetheart, we'll talk more tomorrow. I'm so excited to see you both! Drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow!"</p><p>And with that, the line went dead. Gavin checked his phone, slipping it back into his pocket with a huff. He suddenly, desperately needed a stiff drink.</p><p>Gavin jumped as Nines cut through the embarrassed haze he found himself in, face flushing when he remembered that he wasn't alone.</p><p>"Your mother was asking about me?" Nines asked, a small smile curling over his stupidly attractive face. Gavin sighed, smiling despite himself.</p><p>"Yeah. Apparently my mother's got it in her head that referring to you as my partner meant romantic partner."</p><p>His partner's smile curled higher on one side, obviously amused. Gavin rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Yeah, I'm gonna be stuck with her questions about finding someone just like every year. As if I'd have time for that shit."</p><p>Nines hummed, nodding along.</p><p>"She means well, I know she just wants me to be happy, but it's still…" he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Difficult?" Nines asked. Gavin huffed out a bitter laugh and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Difficult."</p><p>Nines nodded again, Gavin shifting in his place against his desk, waiting for Nines to grab his coat and head toward the front doors. The silence between them was easy, a companionable silence that had become easy and commonplace sometime in the last year, as their partnership became a friendship, and for Gavin, something more.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind coming with you to your mother's, if you'd like. I don't have any other plans."</p><p>Gavin studied Nines blank expression, wondering if that was a hint, if Nines <em> wanted </em>to visit his mother.</p><p>"You could, if you wanted. Get the Reed family Christmas experience, complete with nosy questions about your love life and being forced into decorating the house and handing out gifts to the neighbors."</p><p>Nines only smiled, leaning in and bumping Gavin with his shoulder, a gesture Gavin was sure he picked up from Tina. "That doesn't sound too bad."</p><p>Gavin nodded, the doors of his car opening on their approach, Nines sliding easily into the passenger seat as Gavin started the car, driving toward the apartment Nines had been living in for the last few months. "You have until tomorrow to back out. I want you here bright and early if you're going."</p><p>"Bright and early being sometime around noon?"</p><p>"Ha ha, very funny. See if I invite you to my mother's again with that kind of sass."</p><p>Gavin could see Nines smiling from the corner of his eye, smiling in return as he kept his eyes on the road and drove.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning Gavin woke bright and early at the ungodly hour of nine in the morning, the sky bright, snow sparkling across every surface. Gavin groaned, shoving his face into his pillow to block out some of the light only for a muffled knock to wake him as he finally began to fall back to sleep. Gavin growled into his pillow, shoving his face further into the pillow and groaning before clambering out of bed, comforter pulled loosely around his shoulders as he made his way to the door. He grumbled to himself as he unlocked the door and wrenched it open, glowering up at Nines' pretty face. The only thing keeping him from slamming the door on him was the coffee cup his partner handed him, a peace offering as he shouldered his way inside, a duffel bag slung over his broad shoulder.</p><p>"Good morning, Gavin. Did I wake you?" he asked, turning to give him a smug look over his shoulder. Gavin glared harder, slurping loudly at his coffee.</p><p>"I don't have to take you, you know."</p><p>Nines smirked, the asshole, plopping onto Gavin's couch and dropping his bag to the floor like he owned the place. Gavin hid his smile behind the lip of his coffee cup, taking another long drink.</p><p>"Let me grab my shit and then we'll head over. It's gonna be a long drive."</p><p>"Are we staying at your mother's house?"</p><p>Gavin nodded. "I am, at least. I can get you a hotel if you don't wanna room with me."</p><p>"I don't think that'll be a problem," Nines replied easily, Gavin nodding as he took another gulp of his coffee.</p><p><em> Not a problem for </em> <b> <em>you </em> </b> <em> maybe </em>, Gavin thought, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at the thought of sharing a room and possibly a bed with Nines.</p><p>Gavin finished his coffee in a couple long gulps, heading to the kitchen to toss the takeaway cup before heading down the hall to his room.</p><p>"Make yourself at home, I've gotta get ready," Gavin called over his shoulder, finally dropping his comforter to pool at his feet as he shut the door to get changed.</p><p>Predictably, his mind went through every way this trio could go wrong. Car accident on the drive to his mother's house, his mother making Nines so uncomfortable that he left, <em> Gavin </em>making Nines so uncomfortable he left and never spoke to him again.</p><p>Gavin buried his face into the hoodie he'd left on his dresser, groaning quietly into the fabric. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? There was no way Gavin wasn't coming out of this endeavor unscathed, or at least totally embarrassed. Between his mother's meddling and Nines gentle teasing and easy acceptance, Gavin was sure that the next couple days would be borderline painful. He just needed to calm down and play it cool. He'd been in close proximity with Nines for the better part of a year now. Surely he could handle time with him and his mother, and possibly sharing a room. He was a professional, he was a goddamn detective. He could handle this.</p>
<hr/><p>Gavin had been wrong. He couldn't handle this.</p><p>The drive, while long, had been easy. Nines commandeered the radio, playing some of Gavin's favorites and a few of his own. Gavin had pointed out stops along the way he'd visited in the past, telling Nines about his mother, the house he'd grown up in in New Jersey, and various Christmas memories he'd made over the years. He didn't mention that Nines would be the first guy he brought home to his mother since the college boyfriend that broke his young heart. He didn't mention how happy the thought of bringing Nines home to his mother made him. He sat and he drove, singing along to various songs Nines played for them, and prayed that despite his nerves, despite his worrying, the trip would be a positive experience.</p><p>But now, sitting idle in his mother's driveway, he wanted nothing more but to turn around and drive right back home. He swallowed, watching as the front door opened and his mother stepped out, a thick cardigan wrapped around her small frame. She beamed, waving them over, and Gavin swallowed past the nerves threatening to choke him.</p><p>Nines' gentle hand on his elbow made him jump, just a little. Nines didn't comment on it, and Gavin was grateful. He sighed, meeting his partner's eye.</p><p>"Not too late to back out."</p><p>Nines snorted, grinning and rolling his eyes. It was such a human gesture, so natural and real it made something in Gavin's chest ache.</p><p>"She's already seen us. Besides, I want to meet her."</p><p>Gavin nodded, swallowing again as he looked over Nines' shoulder to meet his mother's gaze. When he turned back to his partner, his expression had softened, his hand a steady pressure on his arm, grounding him.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Gavin."</p><p>Gavin nodded again, ignoring the way his heart flipped when Nines said his name, so soft and gentle. He let go of the wheel, opened the door, and went around to grab his bag, Nines coming to stand close beside him as they closed up the car and made their way up the sidewalk to his mother.</p><p>Linda Reed moved forward, pulling Gavin into a tight hug. "Hey, sweetheart," she murmured, some of Gavin's nerves melting away as he sunk into the embrace.</p><p>"Hey, Ma."</p><p>His mother gave his back one last pat before letting him go and turning to Nines, beaming as she pulled him into an equally tight hug.</p><p>"It's so nice to meet you, Nines. I'm glad you could make it."</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Reed. I'm glad to be here."</p><p>His mother pulled back with a laugh, waving her hand as she let Nines go.</p><p>"Call me Linda, sweetheart. Did you guys have a nice drive?"</p><p>Gavin and Nines followed her through the front door, toeing off their boots before following her into the living room. Gavin watched Nines take the place in, almost completely unchanged since he'd lived here over a fifteen years ago. Photos of Gavin and his brother lined the mantle of the fireplace, Gavin cringing internally as Nines' bright eyes landed on one of Gavin's high school photos and stayed there, a small smile ghosting across his face.</p><p>"I've made up your old room if you boys want to put your things away, Gav," his mother called as she bustled to the kitchen, Gavin breathing in the smell of homemade ziti and garlic bread. He smiled, Nines meeting his eye and grinning back before heading down the hall, bag in hand. Gavin let him go ahead, heading into the kitchen to stand at the counter, his mother pulling the food from the oven to let it cool on the counter.</p><p>"Hey, Ma?" he murmured, fiddling with the strap of his overnight bag. His mother hummed, indicating that she was listening as she pulled vegetables out of the fridge for a salad.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that Nines and I really aren't together. I know you were excited about me bringing a boy over, but…" He sighed, unsure how to voice everything he wanted to say. How much he wished she was right.</p><p>Linda Reed turned to face him, moving forward and clapping her hands against his biceps and squeezing, the look in her eye soft and understanding.</p><p>"It's okay, Gavin. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to bring him, or I made you boys uncomfortable. I just thought-"</p><p>"I know, Ma, it's okay," Gavin murmured, reaching up to squeeze one of her hands in his own. She smiled back, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles.</p><p>"I'm glad you brought him, honey. I'm glad you're here, both of you, and I hope we can have a nice Christmas together."</p><p>Gavin smiled, nodding his head and giving his mother's hand one last squeeze before stepping out of her hold. "I'm sure we will, Ma."</p><p>His mother's smile brightened as she stepped forward, pushing lightly at his shoulder. "Go on, put your things away. Dinner will be ready in a minute."</p><p>Gavin ducked forward pressing a quick kiss to his mother's hair before heading down the hall to the second door on the right and almost running straight into Nines' back. He stepped back, watching as Nines studied every corner of his room, the old movie and band posters plastering his walls, the dark wood furniture that was older than him. Nines turned to smile at him over his shoulder, and he couldn't help but wonder what his teenage self would have thought, having such a pretty guy in his room.</p><p>"Ma's made dinner, we'll probably sit out in the living room and watch old holiday movies while we eat."</p><p>Nines smiled back, soft and sweet, and Gavin's heat flipped in his chest. "Sounds good."</p><p>Gavin nodded, tongue-tied in the face of Nines' soft smile as he dropped his duffel by the door and headed back into the hall, Nines following close behind, footsteps silent on the plush carpet as they made their way to the living room.</p><p>Nines settled easily in the cushy armchair, Gavin taking his place on the sofa beside his mother, a plate already waiting for him on the coffee table, <em> A Christmas Story </em>playing on the tv. Gavin settled back with his plate, feeling a lot less nervous about how his mother would act around Nines after their heart to heart in the kitchen.</p><p>"So, Nines, how has it been working with Gavin?" hos nother asked, smiling toward Nines as she took a dainty bite of her salad. Nines met her eyes, smiling when he replied.</p><p>"It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Reed. I can say with confidence that there's no one else I'd rather work with on a day to day basis."</p><p>Reed smiled, genuinely touched as Nines met his gaze, his smile curling a little higher.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it, hun. He hadn't given you too much trouble, has he?" Reed huffed, pouting at his mother as she grinned back, Nines smiling right back.</p><p>"Nothing that I can't handle. I also wanted to thank you for having me, Mrs. Reed. I haven't really established any holiday traditions, and it's nice to be able to spend at least some of the time off with people I care for," he smiled, eyes flitting to Gavin before turning back to his mother, Gavin's heart giving a hard kick at the words paired with the soft look.</p><p>The rest of dinner was spent with his mother sharing stories of Gavin's younger years, much to Gavin's embarrassment. He was just glad he was able to talk her out of digging out the baby photos, though he was sure Nines would have gotten a kick out of them. When dinner was finished Gavin helped his mother put away the leftovers, Nines scrubbing the dishes without being asked. His mother patted Nines on the shoulder, turning to Gavin behind Nines' back and pointing to him, mouthing <em> "keep him" </em>with a grin as Gavin smiled and shook his head.</p><p>Gavin was just about to head for the bathroom for a long, hot shower when his mother's voice cut through the quiet, moving to stand beside Nines and rinse the dishes as she spoke.</p><p>"Nines, would you mind helping me with some decorating? I was hoping to get the tree set up tonight."</p><p>"Of course, Mrs. Reed."</p><p>"I can help too, just let me get washed up real quick," Gavin cut in, his mother waving him off with a smile.</p><p>"It's alright, hun, Nines and I can handle it. You get cleaned up and you can help when you're done."</p><p>Having nodded, leaving them to it as he went to his room to grab some clean clothes before slipping into the bathroom for a quick scrub.</p><p>After rushing through a blessedly hot shower, Gavin pulled a pair of old sweats and a faded band shirt onto still-damp skin and shuffled back out to the living room, pausing in the doorway to take in the scene.</p><p>His mother and Nines both wore lopsided Santa hats, with a strand of twinkling lights wound around Nines' arms as his mother tried to untangle a knot near the end of the strand. Gavin noted the full glass of eggnog sitting on the table and took a sip, smiling as his mother muttered and laughed, possibly tangling the lights even more as Nines grinned.</p><p><em> No one should look that good in a cheesy dollar store Santa hat </em>, Gavin thought grumpily, watching Nines untangle the Christmas lights and laugh with his mother. He took another sip of his eggnog and absolutely didn't blush when Nines met his eye and grinned.</p>
<hr/><p>Tipsy on one too many glasses of eggnog, flopping into bed with Nines beside him had been easy. Waking in the dim light of early morning, limbs wrapped around his partner like a koala, was not.</p><p>Gavin froze, praying that Nines was still in stasis mode, that he was unaware of Gavin's nocturnal cuddling as he slowly unmatched his limbs from around the android. He slipped out from the warm bedding, grabbing his hoodie and pulling it on as he crept out of the room and down the hall. Unsurprisingly, he found his mother nursing a mug, the pot half-full as he moved to grab a mug of his own from the cabinet.</p><p>"Morning, Ma."</p><p>"Morning, sweetheart. Trouble sleeping?"</p><p>Gavin shrugged. "I guess. I slept well enough, just woke up too damn early. I'll probably be out again within the hour."</p><p>He poured his mug, dumping in a couple spoons of sugar as his mother turned to face him, smiling as she took another sip.</p><p>"Do you and Nines have enough space in there for the both of you? I could set up the pullout, have one of you sleep there."</p><p>Gavin hid his blush behind his mug, taking another sip as he remembered the way he'd woken up, curled around Nines with his head pillows by his hard chest.</p><p>"We're good."</p><p>His mother took another sip, watching him from behind her own mug before setting it down on the table and turning to face him fully.</p><p>"I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong, but you really do like Nines, don't you?"</p><p>Gavin eyed his coffee, swirling it in his mug. "Of course I do, he's one of my best friends."</p><p>"That's not what I mean and you know it, Gavin Reed."</p><p>Gavin's eyes flickered up to meet his mother's gaze before falling back to his coffee. He nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I do," he murmured, hoping the blush creeping up his neck and burning his ears wasn't visible in the low light of the dark kitchen. His mother nodded again, not saying anything more as she took a final sip of her coffee before standing from the table. She moved to stand at the sink to his right, rinsing her mug and setting it in the sink before patting Gavin's shoulder.</p><p>"I hope it works out, sweetheart," she murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before heading back to her room to watch her early morning shows, leaving Gavin with the last of his coffee and a lot of time to think about Nines.</p>
<hr/><p>He didn't end up going back to sleep, his thoughts too loud to let him rest. Instead, he searched the fridge and pantry, whipping up a couple small stacks of chocolate chip pancakes for him and his mother. He knew she'd appreciate it; He'd gotten his sweet tooth from her.</p><p>Nines and his mother each shuffled into the room within a few minutes of each other, Nines taking the seat next to Gavin at the table and his mother at the head of the table, smiling in thanks at Gavin as she dug in.</p><p>"I have some last minute shopping to get done before I pass out the gifts for the neighbors and my friends. I was hoping you boys could drop the gifts for the neighbors off while I run some errands?"</p><p>"Sure, Ma," Reed murmured, taking another huge bite of pancakes and grinning at the mixture of fondness and disgust on his mother's face as he chewed.</p><p>Once the food was eaten and the dishes were washed Gavin and Nines made their way back toward Gavin's room to get ready. Gavin grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom without a word, unsure if he'd be able to handle getting dressed with Nines after waking up the way he had. He still felt off-balance, his mind filled with thoughts of Nines. He dressed quickly and brushed his teeth, hoping that he would be able to get his head on straight by the time they were done delivering gifts to the neighbors.</p><p>They bundled up per his mother's insistence, each of them handed a small mountain of gift boxes filled with homemade cookies. His mother kissed them both on the cheek in thanks to the surprise of Nines, Gavin grinning at his wide-eyed look of shock before leading him to the house next door, searching for the Wallace's names on the tags as they shuffled up the drive. He could tell Nines wanted to say something, the silence between them slightly tense as Gavin finally found the right box near the middle of Nines' stack.</p><p>"Spit it out, Nines," he murmured, ringing the bell and handing the box off to Mrs. Wallace with a smile before they moved on to the next house down the street.</p><p>"Did your family have an android? Before the revolution?"</p><p>Gavin smiled, shaking his head as they crossed the yard to the next house over.</p><p>"No. Ma never liked the idea of having one."</p><p>Nines didn't reply, simply handing Gavin the box addressed to the Chen's as Gavin rang the bell, wishing Mr. Chen happy holidays when he answered the door before moving on to the next house.</p><p>"You excited for Mass tonight?" Gavin murmured, taking the next box from Nines with a nod of thanks.</p><p>"I'm not really sure how to feel about the religious aspect of it, but I am excited to share a Christmas tradition with you both, especially one that must mean so much to you both."</p><p>Gavin nodded, pausing to ring the bell and hand Mr. Fuller his gift before leading Nines back down the sidewalk. He thought of Nines, standing in a pew beside him and his mother, and a sudden, overwhelming rush of affection filled his chest. He was glad that both of their arms were full, because the need to hold his hand or pull Nines in a hug or something equally sappy and terrifying was nearly overwhelming.</p><p>They handed out the gifts, Gavin enduring his partner's gentle teasing at how kind he was to his neighbors "compared to every other person on the face of the planet". Gavin just shrugged and grinned back, laughing as Nines knocked into him with his shoulder.</p><p>They made the rounds and headed back home, his mother's car already back in the drive behind Gavin's car. They made their way inside, the smell of Christmas dinner already wafting from the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, Ma! We finished handing out gifts," Gavin called, toeing off his boots and hanging his jacket and scarf by the door before heading to the kitchen, where his mother was mashing potatoes by hand. He took the pot and the masher, taking over as his mother stood, squeezing his shoulder before moving to the living room to talk to Nines. He smiled as he heard his mother thank Nines profusely, probably fussing over him at the door as Gavin continued mashing.</p><p>He listened as his mother played old Christmas music, talking and laughing with Nines as she no doubt wrangled him into helping her decorate even more. His mother was known for going over the top for the holidays, and despite the amount of lights, tinsel, and decorations already crammed into the mantle and around the tree, Gavin was sure that she would fill the entire room with Christmas paraphernalia given the chance. He let her have her fun, smiling as he finished mashing before putting the pot back on the stove and making his way to the living room to help before they got ready for church. Despite not going to church often or being all that religious anymore. He always looked forward to Christmas Mass with his mother. It felt like a homecoming, stepping into the little chapel he'd been going to since he was born. And despite feeling a little bad dragging Nines to church, he was glad to have him with him for the ceremony.</p><p>His mother left the food in the oven to keep warm, the ham still cooking as they all dispersed to get ready for church. Gavin pulled in his only pair of slacks and a button down he'd left hanging in the closet the last time he'd visited. He dressed in the bathroom, combing his fingers through his hair with a bit of water before stepping into the hall, Nines stepping out in all black, looking far too expensive and sleek for the tiny little church on Main. But when he smiled at Gavin, eager and bright, Gavin could only smile back as they made their way down the hall and out the door, pulling on coats and scarves as his mother herded them to her car.</p><p>The drive was filled with Christmas music playing quietly from the speakers, his mother pointing out local landmarks from Gavin's childhood to Nines before pulling into the parking lot that was steadily filling with cars. Nines and the Reeds clambered out, joining the stream of church-goers and making their way inside.</p><p>They took a row near the back, Gavin sandwiched between his mother and Nines as his mother stood, shaking hands with the people around her and hugging her friends. Gavin sat with Nines, looking over at him from the corner of his eye until he met his gaze, smiling curiously.</p><p>"I just wanted to say thanks. For doing all this, coming out here. I really appreciate it."</p><p>Nines nodded, his smile softening, Gavin's heart gave a dull kick at the look. "It was my pleasure, Gavin."</p><p>Mass went by without a hitch, Nines standing, sitting and kneeling along with the congregation easily, his presence grounding Gavin and making him feel even more comfortable than he usually felt here. He wanted more than anything to reach out and hold his hand, twine their fingers together, and despite the way his heart lurched with fear, he took the leap. He hesitated, hand outstretched, not daring to look toward Nines as they sat again. But when he felt a warm hand take his, fingers interlocking perfectly and squeezing gently, Gavin couldn't hide his smile if he tried, squeezing back and holding on tight for the rest of the service, hands still clasped as they made their way out of the church and toward the car to his mother's home. His mother caught his eye, gaze flickering to their interlocked hands with a smile as she climbed into the car.</p><p>He was looking forward to dinner, to a quiet night in with his mother and Nines, to waking wrapped up in Nines and seeing his face light up when he opened the present Gavin had been hiding in his back for the past few days.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Gavin was excited for Christmas, and as they made their way home, he couldn't help but think that  bringing Nines home to his mother might be his new favorite Christmas tradition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>